


Fireproof

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo has a crush on Hux and it's tearing him apart but he keeps coming back, no matter how harsh Hux is. Until one day, he's had enough and he leaves. Now it's Hux's time to long for affection he can't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "Loving each other but not at the same time" of Angst November. I wanted to post it yesterday already but my brain decided yesterday wasn't a writing day so here it is a day late.  
> The title is taken from a The National song of the same name.

If Hux were to describe Kylo Ren in one word, he wouldn’t need to think twice before choosing. Kylo Ren is pathetic. Strong, powerful and possibly menacing but all Hux can see is a boy unable to control his emotions. Ren doesn’t even try to hide his inexplicable, disturbing  _ crush _ on Hux - or if he does, he does such a poor job Hux prefers to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

It doesn’t matter how many times Hux made it clear he was uncomfortable with Ren’s affection or how nasty he was when doing so, Ren is always there, always at his side, somehow giving Hux the puppy eyes despite his mask. Hux is sure if Ren could just concentrate on their mission rather than his stupid teenage hormones, they’d have beaten the Resistance a long time ago.

Hux respects Ren’s abilities; the man is obviously skilled with the Force and Hux has to admit it can be quite effective even if he prefers to use his mind to solve problems. The way Ren wields his lightsaber commands respect in Hux and fear in others, which suits Hux just fine. No really, there is nothing he can complain about in the professional part of Ren. The problem is how little of their interactions actually involve a focused dark-side knight instead of a boy who can’t control his emotions. If Hux didn’t know any better, he would guess Ren is fifteen years old.

But he isn’t, which means this is a personality trait rather than a phase. It means Ren is an emotional wretch who can’t stop his expression from turning into a heartsick one whenever Hux is around to witness it, rather than a moody teenager experiencing his first crush. Hux has to take into consideration the possibility that he  _ could be _ Ren’s first crush, knowing the knight’s rather sad personal history, and something in Hux stirred and filled him with warmth at that revelation. Probably his pride. 

Overall, it’s distracting and unwanted, Hux decides. He finds himself thinking of Ren, of what the over-sized child might come up with next time or of the sad brown of his eyes the few times Hux has actually seen them. He wanted it to stop, feeling very embarrassed about those thoughts, but it seems the harder he tries to drive Ren away, the more desperately Ren clings onto him, onto the very presence of him as if he could live off the air Hux exhales if need be.

Hux has been rejecting emotions since early childhood, learning that the best way not to anger Father was to not talk about the bigger boys calling him words he didn’t understand - even if he did understand the emotion behind them - or to pretend he didn’t care about hugs and flying kites like other children did. He’d been doing it so much that at some point, it stopped being a pretence. 

And now here comes Kylo Ren who doesn’t even try to hide his emotions, let alone control them or even suppress them. Hux has no idea how to deal with him, with the concept of him or with the feelings he can’t comprehend enough to decide if they are welcome or not. He decided he doesn’t want them, he’s worked too hard to keep his mind organised to let his guards down now just to see what emotions are about.

It is tiring. Ren is always around tantalizing, waiting for a weak spot.

“Ren? Don't you have anything to do?” Hux snaps when the knight paces back and forth on his bridge yet again, obviously useless there and trying desperately to find a purpose.

“No, actually,” Ren spits back and marches closer to Hux, swiftly, menacingly. Hux is unimpressed and holds his ground; Ren isn't going to harm him. 

“Perhaps I should talk to the Supreme Leader and inform him that you're very idle and need to be given more work. Or you could sweep the floors or do the dishes in the canteen.”

“Supreme Leader will call me when I'm needed,” Ren says, “and I'm not your service droid.”

“No, you're not,” Hux muses, “if you were, you'd serve rather than just follow me everywhere and stare at me.”

“I heard it's possible to die from self-importance,” Ren remarks, “be careful, General.”

With that, Ren turns around and leaves the bridge. Hux sighs and glares at a couple of officers who are bold - or maybe stupid - enough to watch him. Then he picks up a datapad and pretends to work, trying hard not to think of Ren’s words. 

…

Kylo hates everything. He hates Hux, which isn't surprising, Hux is an asshole after all. He hates the idleness, even more now that Hux pointed it out. He hates Snoke for forcing him to stay on the Finalizer, with Hux, waiting for something to happen, waiting for the frankly useless First Order officers to find something on the map to Luke Skywalker. And most of all he hates himself for developing an unhealthy, unfortunate crush on Hux. 

Kylo would have been better off with falling in love with a star. At least a star would be beautiful and cold, but distant enough to remain unattainable and perfect. Hux is agonisingly close, always on Kylo's mind, always making it obvious he has no interest in Kylo. And of course, because Kylo is damaged, the more Hux rejects him, the more he insults and hurts Kylo, the more attractive he seems. Kylo is desperate to break through the shell of sarcasm and coldness that seems to surround Hux, he aches for a single kiss, a single touch even if it were to break him. 

Sometimes Kylo wonders if this is his parents’ fault, or maybe Snoke’s. If he’s somehow come to the conclusion that neglect and abuse are expressions of affection, or if it made him love the people who treat him like an object. If it’s the truth, it’s fucked up. 

…

“Hux,” Kylo whispers and his eyes fill with tears, “you came for me.”

“Obviously,” Hux growls and kneels down into the ruby coloured snow by Kylo’s side, “Snoke asked me to bring you to him. Now get up, we need to leave.”

Hux manages to get Kylo to stand up on wobbly legs and they stumble through the forest, the planet groaning in agony around them. Kylo’s body is in too much pain for him to appreciate the warmth Hux’s side offers him and he’s barely conscious enough to follow Hux’s orders. 

“Don’t pass out,” Hux says when they stagger into the shuttle, “I need to get us out of here but I’ll be back soon. Just try not to pass out.”

“Okay,” Kylo mumbles, his eyes glassy and his cheeks pale from the blood loss. He’s shivering and cold, sticky with blood and breathing way too hard and too fast. Every inhale hurts but he can’t slow them down, no matter how hard he tries. 

Slouched against the wall, he stares up at the ceiling of the shuttle as the engine roars beneath him. His adrenalin level is dropping, leaving him in more and more pain, until it’s too much and he wants to just die. Except he can’t because Hux told him not to. Tears well up in his eyes and this time they do fall, burning in his wound. He’s heaving, choking on his sobs and he thinks he might actually die when Hux emerges from the cockpit, looking more gorgeous than Kylo had ever seen him, disheveled, covered in blood -  _ Kylo’s blood  _ \- uniform sleeves rolled up. There are freckles on his pale forearms. 

“Shhh, calm down,” Hux hisses, “you’re safe. We’re going back to the Finalizer.”

Kylo wants to stop sobbing but he’s past the point of being able to control it. He has one chance to prove Hux wrong, to show him he’s capable of following orders but of course he doesn’t. He cries even more, ugly loud sobs escaping his chest and everything just hurts so much. Hux watches him with dread and shaky hands.

“It’s okay, I’m… I’m here,” Hux says, uncertain, and rummages through the medkit he found. It’s hopelessly basic and Hux knows Ren will need a bacta tank treatment but all he has now are some patches. He approaches Ren to apply them. 

“I’m with you, Ren,” he says and lays a shaky hand on Ren’s shoulder, pushing him onto his back, “I’m here. I’m going to help you. Please calm down.”

Kylo is too exhausted by now and his crying ceases until it dissipates into quiet hiccups. He’s drowsy and his eyelids are heavy. Hux’s fingers are cleaning up his wounds, tentatively but with a lot of care - Kylo didn’t think Hux had so much gentleness in him. 

“You’re doing well,” Hux keeps saying, whispering soft encouragements and soothing words while working. A part of Kylo wants to die in that moment to preserve this bliss, the feeling of Hux’s fingers on his stomach, the underlying worry he can mistake for concern for his well-being. Because he knows, even now, that it’s all just to keep him alive for Snoke, and all of Hux’s care will turn into contempt once again. 

“No, no, don’t close your eyes,” Hux exclaims suddenly, “stay with me.”

Kylo doesn’t; it’s too much work and definitely not worth it. If being critically injured means he can have Hux, then so be it. 

“Open your fucking eyes, Ren,” Hux shrieks. 

Then he presses his lips against Kylo’s. 

Kylo’s eyes open quickly just to make sure he didn’t die. He’s probably lost consciousness and is hallucinating now. Yes, that sounds about right. He doesn’t poke at it too much, afraid it will disappear. He tries to deepen the kiss and in that moment precisely, Hux decides to pull away.

Hux doesn’t say a word and he finishes dressing Kylo’s wounds before standing up and heading into the cockpit again. Kylo closes his eyes and relishes in the memory, thinks of Hux’s lips on his own over and over and over.

…

It was a desperate and innovative solution of a critical situation and Hux should be proud of himself for doing it. And Ren can be happy - he got a kiss out of Hux after all, he wants that, right? Hux rubs his face between his hands and groans in frustration. All he can do now is hope Ren won’t remember it. Or he can pretend Ren’s clouded mind made it up. He did give him a shot of painkillers after all. 

Hux doesn’t care. It’s just a press of skin on skin - just like when he was touching Ren’s abdomen with his fingers, trying to stop the bleeding. It was out of necessity and there was nothing behind it. 

Except it was his first kiss. It only now dawned on him. There were times of weakness in his life when he wanted nothing more than to have someone care for him, hug him and kiss everything better. He just never expected to be covered in the blood of the person he’s kissing. He gave his first kiss to a half-unconscious man. To a half-unconscious man he despises - no, that’s not right. He doesn’t despise Ren. 

He won’t think of Ren too much, he can’t. The thoughts are dangerous - they’re acid seeping and burning through his carefully structured protective walls. He can’t afford anatomising his relationship with Ren now when his life is crumbling and slipping through his fingers. There’s enough threatening to crush him without Ren’s confusing affection.

Hux collects himself, pushes his weak, silly side away and dons his mask again, prepared to face Ren and his big warm eyes. Ren means nothing to him. 

…

Hux doesn’t bring the kiss up so Kylo keeps silent. It’s probably the most he will ever get and he decides to cherish it rather than push his luck and risk getting his memory tainted by whatever Hux would say about it. 

Hux keeps on acting as if nothing happened. Kylo doesn’t see him much during his short recovery period but he does catch a glimpse of his orange hair once or twice, engaged in conversation with the Chief Medical Officer. 

When they dismiss Kylo from the medbay, instructing him to rest, he considers going to check up on Hux for a brief moment before he decides against it and heads for his quarters instead. He wants to meditate but it doesn’t work well without his physical exercise and he ends up grumpy and sad, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

The next day, he tries to reach Snoke for more instructions but he receives no reply. He drops by the bridge then but finds it devoid of Hux so he leaves almost immediately again. He spends the day in bed, contemplating his life.

…

Hux doesn’t actively avoid Ren but he doesn’t seek him out either. He has plenty of work to bury himself in, enough to fill up all the spaces between his four hours of sleep with it and reasons with himself that there is no time to waste on talking to the man. 

He doesn’t hide because he’s afraid of Ren, afraid of looking at his face that is now marred with a scar. The doctor told Hux there would be some scarring, even though Ren’s eye was fortunately spared. Hux isn’t bothered by the scar itself, it’s what it means that unsettles him. Ren is not invincible. He can get hurt, he can get injured. He can die. 

Hux never really thought Ren was immortal but he’s had no proof of the contrary. Now it’s there, as clear and obvious as Ren’s ears and Hux doesn’t want this certainty in his life just yet. He works feverishly not to imagine the scar, ostentatiously ignoring the security cameras he has access to and could consult any time. 

It’s destructive; all the stress and caf and lack of sleep drain colour out of him but he doesn’t stop, can’t stop, not with Starkiller gone. He hasn’t heard from Snoke since the planet collapsed and he dreads it, imagining all sorts of torture and humiliation Snoke will put him through. He’s unsettled that it hasn’t happened yet and he keeps on working, trying to come up with a solution to this mess, with a way to replace Starkiller and all the officers and Stormtroopers it cost him. If he comes up with an alternative solution maybe Snoke won’t… what?

Hux has no idea what Snoke would possibly do to him. All he knows is that it would most likely break him. He’s seen Ren come from Snoke’s lessons, weak, trembling and with terror in his eyes, a limp to his step, a strange skittishness whenever someone moved too fast. Hux is sure if he were exposed to the same amount of pain, he wouldn’t survive. 

So he thinks and thinks and thinks, checking First Order’s resources and capital over and over to see if he hasn’t overlooked anything, constructs unlikely scenarios in hope of encountering a miracle way out of his own noose. 

He keeps stumbling upon the ugly, raw truth he wishes he could ignore. There isn’t a way out of this. He screwed up big time. And he’ll pay for it.

…

Kylo thinks about his father, which is something he hasn’t done in years. He keeps replaying the last conversation between them in his head, trying to recall if he walked onto the bridge with the intention to kill Han Solo, his father. All he remembers is brightness, noise, an overwhelming mixture of sensations squeezing his brain. 

_ I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it _ , he told his father. 

It was a lie. 

It was also a cry for help. A cry much more urgent and real than the one he added to this stupid sentence. He begged his father to see through his lie, just how Han used to when Kylo was still Ben and ate too much cake. But too much time had passed. 

Kylo buries his face in his pillow, ignoring the strange sensation of new skin on his wound. He’s cold and empty; the hole in him only got bigger, more jagged, rawer. He curls up, wishing to disappear. He’s useless. Nobody wants him.

Snoke hasn’t answered his calls; be it via the Force or the simpler and mundane comm link. Kylo realises only now just how dependent he’s grown to be on Snoke, on the monster who broke an innocent boy and created a soulless killer. How fragile is a person when the only thing binding him to the world is his enslaver? 

His mind wanders off to Hux but the sight of the redhead isn’t soothing or exciting as it usually is. It only hurts Kylo more, but at least now he finally  _ understands _ . Hux will never - would never - want him. Why would anyone want him? He’s a puppet, a shadow. He’s not a real person and no one, not even someone as damaged as Hux, could love a shadow. It would be like loving a transparisteel panel. Kylo Ren is not a person who could love anyone back. He thought he did, clung hysterically onto the idea of loving Hux, because it was less frightening than the truth. He was empty and incapable of emotions. 

His mind rushes back in time, trying to see if he’s always felt this way. He has to go past the birth of Kylo Ren, into the life of Ben Organa-Solo, and he gasps when hundreds of long-forgotten memories flood him. They’re, somehow, brighter, more colourful than he’d expect a faded memory to be, but he cherishes them. 

And for the first time in what feels like an eternity, an entire lifetime, he longs to go  _ home _ .

…

Ren is gone. 

He’s left in a small shuttle without telling the hangar personnel his destination and the idiots didn’t ask him. As if Hux didn’t have enough problems already, he has to look for one wayward Sith-wannabe in the vastness of the galaxy while his own life is ruined. In a way, Hux is grateful. Ren is finally gone. No more awkward weak moments, no more wondering what would happen if Hux invited him to his quarters. And he has something to do, something more concrete than  _ don’t fall apart _ . 

Snoke still hasn’t contacted him and Hux is starting to think he never will. For some reason Hux can’t quite comprehend, he imagines Ren, clad in uncharacteristic white cloak, chopping Snoke’s head off with a bright blue lightsaber. It’s an odd thought, based on no logical consideration and yet it feels real. 

And then the news come. 

Hux notices his staff fidgeting and trembling as if they were nervous. It annoys him and he wants to scream at them but he’s too tired to do it. He wraps himself in his greatcoat and waits. They’ll have to tell him eventually. There’s no need to rush things. 

At last, it’s a petite ginger woman who comes to him. Hux wonders if they chose her because they believed he won’t be mad at her out of some red-haired-people solidarity. 

She hands him a datapad with a single picture, silent and surprisingly calm. Hux accepts the pad and looks at it, wondering why she’s still standing there. 

He forgets her the moment he recognises what he’s looking at. There’s General Organa on the picture, the Force-sensitive girl Ren was so obsessed with prior to the time when everything went to hell, there’s Dameron, the pilot they captured on Jakku, and the traitorous Stormtrooper who helped him escape. There are other people Hux doesn’t bother assigning names to. And there’s Ren. 

Ren, kneeling on the floor, with tears in his eyes and a scar on his face. The picture is not as clear as Hux would want it to be, but there’s no doubt that the scar didn’t damage Ren’s appearance. If anything it made him look more fearsome. 

“Is this why all the bridge was so nervous earlier?” Hux asks the girl who is still standing by his side.

“Yes, sir,” she says simply. He raises and eyebrow. “Nobody wanted to tell you. They were afraid of your reaction given your and lord Ren’s… relationship.”

“Relationship?” Hux repeats dumbly. The officer doesn’t even flinch when she answers.

“Yes, sir.”

“There was no relationship,” Hux says sternly.

“Of course, sir,” the girl nods and Hux can see that she didn’t understand it as “there has never been a relationship” but as “don’t you dare bring it up again.” It’s frustrating and a little baffling. Does the entire crew think he and Ren were… lovers? 

“Is that all?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Hux leaves the bridge a little after that, unable to stand the looks the officers are giving him, thinking he can’t see them. He supposes it’s not going to stop the rumours, but he doesn’t care. 

He and Ren may have not been in the kind of relationship but there certainly was something between them. Hux had seen the hurt look in Ren’s eyes whenever he insulted the knight not to realise what it meant. He’s always taken Ren for granted. Ren is annoying and frustrating but he was a constant in Hux’s life, a steady point, and Hux likes those. Hux fucking needs it now, now when his life lost purpose or meaning, the direction it’s had for years. Hux needs an anchor. And now Ren is gone.

…

He’s not Kylo, but he’s not Ben either. And he’s healing, learning how to live for himself, how to feel things rather than imagine feeling them. It’s not easy and it hurts, leaving him exhausted. There are too many people Kylo Ren has hurt, too much blood on his hand, and he knows he can never quite atone for it. All he can hope for is the forgiveness of people who are much better than he is, forgiveness he doesn’t think he deserves. 

He thinks of the unhealthy obsession he had for Hux. He sees now how damaging he was to himself, how he kept opening old wounds. He understands now that Hux could never love him and not only because Kylo Ren was not a person worthy of love. Hux was just as bad, just as hollow, just as empty. It would require someone complete, someone overflowing with life to fill either of them but they could never be good for each other. They were two broken pieces missing the parts that could connect them.

Despite this all, he thinks of Hux from time to time. When he’s lonely, and hates himself more than usual, he recalls sneer and cold eyes that changed colours every time Kylo dared look into them. In moments of weakness he allows himself to wonder what Hux is doing.

… 

Hux is exhausted. They’re losing. With Snoke and Ren gone - Hux still wonders where his visions of Ren killing Snoke came from - the Order is lost. Hux alone can’t do anything to prevent its decay. 

And he’s stopped trying very hard. 

He wonders why he ever cared so much, or what made him believe his position was important. It’s not. They’ve never had a chance; all the First Order did was prolong the agony of the dying Empire, a realm that should have died thirty years ago. Hux sees his subordinates eyeing him suspiciously and he doesn’t need to Force to know what they’re thinking.

And he agrees with them. He’s useless. He’s weak and useless after all. He’s dedicated his whole life to proving his father wrong and what of it? If anything, he’s proved what a fool he truly is. He hopes someone would be daring or stupid enough to organise a mutiny but Hux got rid of those who could pose a threat.  

The only one he kept around was Ren, and now he’s driven him away too. Hux never realised how much he relied on Ren’s constant presence, his dedication and determination. Or how much of his resolve to succeed was to impress and intimidate Ren. Or how much the thought of Ren’s desperate pathetic attempts at flirting lifted his spirits when his work hit a dead end.  

He wonders if he’d be able to stand losing just one part of himself - Starkiller or Ren. If he could dedicate more of himself to the other, cling onto it and eventually heal and grow the missing part back. But this way… 

When the New Republic inevitably captures him, Hux is almost relieved. Almost.

“Where’s Ren?” he snaps at his captors, “I want to see Ren.”

They don’t listen to him, they don’t care about him kicking the walls long enough to break all his toenails. They let him scream until his throat is raw and his voice breaks. They give him food through a tiny hole in the door of his cell. He spits at them through it. This is the most alive he’s felt in a long time, with Ren somewhere close and the organisation he once hated with all his being surrounding him. He will make sure to cause them as much trouble as he can on his way.

It’s been maybe a week since they locked him up and he’s come up with a hundred scenarios of how this meeting could go when it finally happens.

“Hux,” a familiar voice says. Ren is standing in his cell, looking uncomfortable in beige robes. The colour doesn’t suit his skin. 

“Ren,” Hux says. He praises himself for sounding proud because he feels terrible. He looks at Ren, at the man who dared to fuck him up, and frowns. Ren’s hair is short, too short, and it reveals too much of his ears. 

“Not anymore,” Ren says, “Jen said you wanted to see me.”

_ I wanted to see Ren _ , Hux thinks, biting his lip, “you’re not Ren.”

“I’m not,” Ren agrees, “but I used to be.”

“Are you happy now?” Hux asks, absurdly, stupidly. How does it matter? He’s most likely on a death row and he’s asking the man who got him there if he’s happy.

“Not entirely,” Ren admits, “but it’s better than it was. I feel like I belong.”

“Good for you,” Hux sneers.

“What do you want me to say?” Ren spits, “Do you want me to say I cry myself to sleep hoping you’d come to comfort me? Will it ease your mind?”

_ Yes _ , Hux thinks,  _ I want to hear that you’re just as miserable as I am without you. I want you to tell me you’ve made a mistake when you left _ . 

“I do think about you sometimes,” Ren goes on, when Hux doesn’t respond, not trusting his voice, “I wonder if you’d be an emperor if you weren’t so stubborn and didn’t push me away all the time.”

“Stubborn?” 

“Are you still going to pretend you don’t care about me?”

“I cared about Ren, I think,” Hux says, wishing he could have a cigarette to make this more dramatic, “Although apparently it took him leaving for me to realise.”

“You’re so stupid,” Ren exclaims desperately. Hux lurches.

“I’m sorry I offended you.”

“You’re pathetic,” Ren says, “I pity you.” 

“That sentiment is mutual.”

There’s a long stretch of silence between them. Hux looks down, choosing to avoid seeing Ren leave. 

“Why did you hate me?” Ren mumbles.

“You were always so emotional. I was afraid you’d make me feel things too.”

“So you hated me.”

“No,” Hux shakes his head, suddenly desperately wishing Ren would understand, “I never hated you. I thought you were pathetic and I wanted you off my ship but I never hated you.”

“You sure acted like it,” Ren remarks and he means for it to be cold, but it’s not. 

“I’ve been pretending and making up my emotions since I was old enough to comprehend them. I fooled myself too, so don’t feel bad.”

“So that’s it?” Ren asks, “You thought you hated me but you didn’t.”

“Yes,” Hux shrugs, “and it’s all your fault we’ve ended up here. If you didn’t leave, we could have been happily not-hating each other.”

Ren laughs at that. 

“I wasn’t happy.”

“I know,” Hux reaches his hand forward to touch Ren.

“Please don’t,” Ren shakes his head slightly.

“I’m sorry,” Hux mumbles, “I know I had my chance.”

“You had plenty of chances,” Ren points out.

“Are they going to execute me?”

“I don’t know,” Ren says, “my mother is strongly against death sentence. She has a very forgiving heart.”

“She took you back. After what you did,” Hux knows it sounds accusatory and he doesn’t even care.

“Yes,” Ren nods, “she won’t have you executed.”

“Will you come visit me in prison?” Hux says it as a joke; meaning it would break him.

“Would you?”

“Probably not,” Hux admits, “but you’re a better person now, aren’t you?” 

“Still so sly,” Ren chuckles.

“Your hair looks dumb,” Hux points out, hoping to get Ren to laugh again.

“So does yours,” Ren informs him.

“Promise me something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Hux shrugs, “I just want to feel like you owe me something.”

“You don’t get to ask for anything now. You know there were times when I would have done anything for you.”

“Good times,” Hux chuckles, blinking rapidly.

“Yeah,” Ren is suddenly uncomfortable, “I should...um, get going. I guess.”

“Of course,” Hux mumbles.

“Bye, Hux.”

Hux is curled up into a ball on the ground by the time the door closes behind Ren. So much for his affection for Ren existing just because his mind made Ren to be better than he is. At least his ears are still as stupid as Hux remembers them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment how you liked this. I can't decide between loving and hating it.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr ](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/) or [reblog this fic.](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/post/152784628062/fireproof)


End file.
